


Pride

by GhostWriterJT



Series: femslash febuary [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Heather Duke, Closeted Character, Day 2, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Heather McNamara, MacDuke - Freeform, Pride, chandler is a shit friend, idk if you guys would like it, sorry its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: They sat there in silence mac practically on top of duke for what seemed like forever. Heather leaned forward making mac jump. Heather paused at mac’s response but the blonde leans forward into the kiss. The two practically melting into it before they know what they’re doing.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Series: femslash febuary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157864
Kudos: 8





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> heres the day two i never posted. MacDuke is super cute i just wasnt sure if you guys would like it. Im writing a heather fic rn and its gonna be 15 chapters long. Sadly there wont be any macduke in it.

Heather let out a shaky sigh wiping at heathers face, “you really didnt have to stick up for me heather, you know heather doesn’t mean it.”

Heather shook her head putting her hand to the still-warm spot on her cheek. It stung as she touched it, “and that bitch didn’t need to slap me mac!” heather sighed, “I’m sorry heather I shouldn’t yell at you just because I’m mad at heather…”

Heather cups Heather’s cheek resting her hand on top of heathers. “And I’m proud of you for sticking up to her heather, but I don’t want to see you get hurt. Mcnamara let out a sigh. None of this was fair to her or heather.

They sat there in silence mac practically on top of duke for what seemed like forever. Heather leaned forward making mac jump. Heather paused at mac’s response but the blonde leans forward into the kiss. The two practically melting into it before they know what they’re doing.

Once the two pull away their eyes frantically dart around the bathroom. Thank god no one was out here. It was too cold outside for the usual stoners and emo freaks to be outside today. Heather stood up putting her hand out to heather, “w-we should go inside. Its cold out here.”

Duke nodded in agreement before taking the other girl’s hand and walking towards the cafeteria. As mac opens the door to the cafeteria duke lets go of her hand seeing heather chandler looking in their direction.

As the two make their way back to their table and sit down McNamara gives duke a thumbs up under the table mouthing something to her friend with a smile. You can do this


End file.
